Costumbres
by Blue Chase
Summary: 'Al entrar en la cocina dejó la bata lila que llevaba sobre una silla. Joder, ¿es que siempre tenia que hacer tanto calor en esa cocina? O era ella la que tenia calor' Aquí les traigo otro on-shot sobre mis queridos Percabeth, un poco mas fuerte esta vez. Soy pésima con los resúmenes, lo siento.


Al entrar en la cocina dejó la bata lila que llevaba sobre una silla. Joder, ¿es que siempre tenia que hacer tanto calor en esa cocina? O era ella la que tenia calor. Incluso con los pantalones cortos y la camiseta de tirantes estaba súper sofocada.

Había tenido dos sueños húmedos seguidos esa noche, varios días seguidos sin sexo ya le hacían mella.

Él la había malacostumbrado. No recordaba estar mas de dos días sin contacto sexual desde que vivían juntos. Pero ahora, entre su trabajo y la universidad de ella, los proyectos... Hacía ya muchos días que solo se veían un rato por la mañana. Y ahora cada vez que lo veía salir de la ducha con la toalla anudada a la cintura, o cuando lo veía afeitándose... Dioses, tenía que contenerse mucho para no saltar sobre él. Solo de recordar los sueños, el primero sobretodo, comenzaba a sudar otra vez y el pelo se le pegaba en el cuello y la nuca.

Fue a la encimera, cogió una taza y la llenó de café, se inclinó para coger el bote de azúcar y...

- ¿Pero qué... ?

Sintió un cuerpo algo mas alto que ella pegársele por detrás. El cuerpo desprendía casi mas calor que el suyo propio y un aliento pesado y caliente le habló en el oído.

Buenos días preciosa, ¿sabes que me encanta como te queda ese pijama?

Una voz ronca susurró en su oreja, mientras le cogía desde atrás uno de sus pechos en cada mano y comenzaba a acariciarlos con suavidad. A la vez, empezó a besar su cuello, chupándola y pasando su lengua por su clavícula.

- Pues nunca me lo habías dicho – contestó ella, quedamente.

- Te lo digo ahora... El naranja y blanco te queda tan bien...- replicó, apretando sus manos y sus dientes un poco.

Esto provocó que, involuntariamente, la garganta de ella emitiera un gruñido bajo, apenas audible. Esto, en lugar de aminorar su deseo, provocó una reacción inmediata en su miembro.

- Percy, te has puesto duro enseguida... - murmuró ella, al notar el bulto que iba creciendo poco a poco contra su trasero.

- Llevo varias días duro... - notó como sus manos liberaban sus pechos y se dirigían lentamente a la cinturilla de su pantalón de pijama, enseguida se deslizaron dentro y llegaron a su nalgas. Comenzó a manosearle las nalgas mientras le mordía el hombro. - Joder, necesitaba tenerte así otra vez... Abre las piernas.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía y separó sus piernas un poco mas que sus hombros.

- Yo también tenía ganas de que me tuvieras así de nuevo. Estas dos semanas se me han hecho eternas, ¿sabes?

- Supongo que he te he malcriado, complaciéndote casi todos los días – En este punto de la conversación, Percy había comenzado a acariciarle y apretarle sobre las bragas, justo encima de su clítoris.

- ¿Complaciéndome? Será que yo no te he complacido en igual medida...

- Eso es a lo que yo llamo buenos recuerdos... - Ambos sonrieron.

Al punto, terminó de meter la mano derecha en sus bragas y comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de su entrada. Percy notaba como la entrada de su novia estaba cada vez mas caliente y mas húmeda. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, introdujo dos de sus dedos. Notaba los músculos de su sexo palpitar y contraerse con su toque. Con la otra mano comenzó a trabajarle el pecho izquierdo. Notaba sus calzoncillos a punto de explotar.

- Joder, estás mojadísima...

- Y tu... durísimo. Solo tu me... me pones así... - apenas podía articular una frase completa. Tenía el orgasmo ahí, a punto de llegar, pero aún no. Necesitaba algo mas... - Oh, Percy... Mas... Dame mas...

Si. Eso le gustaba. Le encantaba que se lo pidiera. Por alguna razón, le hacía ponerse aún mas duro.

Pero como esta vez no sabia exactamente lo que ella le estaba pidiendo, decidió darle mas de las dos cosas.

Con sus dedos comenzó a pellizcar y retorcer el pezón, a la vez que le masajeaba el pecho lo mejor que sabía, por otra parte, introdujo otros dos dedos de golpe en su vagina. Le besaba y le mordía el cuello y la mandíbula, hasta que ella giró un poco su cara y comenzaban a besarse.

- Percy, creo que voy a... a... voy a... - hizo una pausa para coger aire – Aaaahh... Joder Percy... Ohh...

Dejó escapar todo el aire que había cogido en un gran gemido. El sacó sus dedos y le dio una buena palmada en el trasero.

Annabeth se giró y se quedó cara a cara con Percy. A ambos se les habían oscurecido los ojos por el deseo y se miraban con ganas de devorarse el uno al otro.

Ella le cogió la mano derecha y, mirándole fijamente a los ojos de la manera mas erótica que sabia, comenzó a limpiar de sus propios jugos la mano de el.

- Oh joder, no sabes lo que cachondo que me pone esto...

Se calló repentinamente cuando, con la otra mano, ella le apretó con bastante fuerza el paquete. Haciendo que el soltara un gruñido involuntariamente.

Empezaron a besarse con pasión al principio, y completamente desenfrenados después.

- Mira, sin haberte hecho sexo oral estoy saboreando lo que sale ti... - bromeó el. Ella le hizo callar mordiéndole con fuerza.

Pasaron unos minutos así, ella le había bajado los calzoncillos a el y le estaba dando unas deliciosas y fogosas caricias a su pene, completamente duro ya. Percy, por su parte, le pellizcaba y apretaba las nalgas, provocándole unos graciosos y eróticos saltitos.

Sus bocas iban completamente por libre, se buscaban las lenguas, se entrelazaban, se mordían en los labios, se estiraban y se recorrían por entero.

- Oye, tu has tenido tu orgasmo, y yo necesito el mío...

Sin mediar palabra, la cogió en volandas y la llevó hasta la pared de la cocina, apoyándola contra ella.

- Mm.. Que fuerte estás... - dijo, pasando sus manos por los brazos de el – Como me ponen estos brazos...

El no contestó pues estaba ocupado lamiendo sus pezones, ahora ya completamente duros.

- Hazlo ya...

- Pídemelo, Annabeth. Pídemelo.

- ¿Eso te pone cachondo, que te lo pida?

- Ni te lo imaginas... - puso la punta de de su pene justo en la entrada de ella. Notaba como ella necesitaba que entrara casi mas que el. - Pídemelo.

- Necesito que lo hagas ya. Necesito que me hagas el amor, quiero que me hagas gritar. Y necesito que lo hagas ya. Por favor, hazlo. Lo necesito, quiero que me la metas ya.

Dijo todo esto en un susurro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con voz sensual. Percy murmuró algo así como Tus deseos son ordenes para mi y la penetró de una sola vez, haciendo que ella gimiera alto, muy alto.

Comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, sujetándola contra la pared con un solo brazo justo en sus nalgas. Le mordía y le lamía el cuello, los pechos, las orejas. Ella puso sus piernas alrededor la cintura de el, le estiraba del pelo, gritaba y gemía en su oido.

- Dame... Percy, mas fuerte... Mas rápido, dame... Por favor...

Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, cada vez iba mas rápido y empujaba mas fuerte, dejó de atender los pechos de ella y centró sus atenciones en el trasero. Siempre que se lo pedía le costaba, pero siempre terminaba haciéndolo para complacerla, aunque con mucho cuidado. Sabía lo cachonda que le ponía, así que le dio un par de fuertes palmadas en las nalgas.

- Mas... Así... Estoy a punto, mas...

Cambió el brazo con la que la sujetaba y comenzó a pegarle con la otra.

Parecían animales.

Jadeaban, gritaban y gemían, ella le estiraba del pelo; el le penetraba todo lo fuerte y rápido que podía, le pegaba en el culo, no veía sus nalgas pero debían estar rojísimas y un poco hinchadas, ¿podía acaso ponerse mas duro de lo que ya estaba?

Era la sensación que le daba al imaginarse su culo.

Notaba su pene resbalar con asombrosa facilidad, cada vez mas, era increíble que ella pudiera seguir humedeciéndose a estas alturas de la penetración.

Lo notaba. Ambos estaban a punto de llegar a la cima, de poder tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, veían las estrellas en sus párpados. Tan cerca... Solo necesitaban un poco mas. No podía ir mas rápido ni hacerlo mas fuerte. Era humanamente imposible.

Le dio un azote mucho mas fuerte que los otros. Incluso temió que le hubiera dado demasiado fuerte, pero no pensó demasiado en eso, por que ella le dio un fuerte estirón de pelo y gritó. Se contrajo toda ella, contrajo las piernas alrededor de su cadera, arqueó la espalda y contrajo todos los músculos alrededor del pene, apretándolo y haciendo que el se corriera inmediatamente dentro de ella. Ambos gritaron.

Jadearon un momento juntos, entremezclando sus alientos y luego el salió con cuidado de ella y la bajó al suelo.

- Guau... Dioses, Percy... - Annabeth le pasó los brazos por los hombros y lo besó suavemente – Ha estado realmente genial, te quiero...

Por toda contestación el dejó caer su cabeza sobre los hombros de ella y los besó.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó, posando sus manos con cuidado en las nalgas de ella, ahora muy enrojecidas

- Si. Siempre me haces el daño justo, cariño – contestó ella, provocando la risa de ambos.

- Te quiero, preciosa...

- ¿Tu no tenías que ir a trabajar a las diez?

Miraron el reloj. Las diez menos cinco.

- Joder. Pues no voy a rendir nada, hoy – rieron. Pero aun así, fue a darse una ducha mientras ella terminaba de prepararse el café que había comenzado al principio de la mañana.

Tanto tiempo ya, se conocían a la perfección. Sabían como tocarse, donde acariciarse para provocarse la máxima excitación. Sabían llevarse al límite, hacerse tocar el cielo con las yemas de los dedos sin necesidad de penetración. Sabían lo que mas le excitaba al otro. Habían aprendido a provocarse con una mirada, con una palabra, con una acción. A el no le gustaba pegarle, pero sabía que a ella, en medio del acto, le ponía muchísimo. Alguna vez le había hecho daño sin querer. Al principio no quería hacerlo nunca, pero ahora había aprendido a hacerlo de forma justa. El nunca le haría daño adrede.

Tanto tiempo justos y su pasión no se había reducido ni un ápice. Y nunca lo haría.

**Es un one-shot un poco mas fuerte que mis otros Percabeth, pero es que me gustan mucho este tipo de historias (bien escritas, por supuesto) y me he dado cuenta de que en español no había ninguna de contenido M. Así que aquí estoy. Supongo que habrá mas como estas, pero siempre escritas con buen gusto y sin un lenguaje vulgar, por que entonces se pierde el hilo y el buen gusto.**

**Confío en que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado, y se admiten críticas o sugerencias.**

**Saludos :)**


End file.
